


Sunrise

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Basically just “hey it happened” and describing it w/o super explicit details in like one paragraph, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: A special day awaits Alfonse, and what better way than to spend it simply laying in bed with his beloved?





	Sunrise

Your eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times as you greeted a new morning. The rising sun peeked through your window, illuminating the room rather beautifully. A hot summer day awaited you later on, but for now, there was a comfortably warm air flowing through the room. As you were taking it all in, you felt a pair of strong arms pulling you in closer. You turned your head to find Alfonse still sound asleep, giggling at the rare instance that you were awake before him.

Although, he did have you to thank for that. The previous night was the eve of his birthday, and with that came many hours of passionate intimacy as an early present. All of your clothes, as well as all of his, were still scattered across the floor, the articles thrown in various places in the midst of last night’s heated frenzy.

A small blush rose to your cheeks as you recalled the events, from the two of you rushing to get to the door to you shoving him against a wall as your lips crashed together feverishly. The delightful sounds you both made as you explored each other upon stripping away every layer that was in the way. How you found each other trembling numerous times throughout the night with each climax that coursed through your veins. It wasn’t your first time together by any means, but that didn’t make it any less gratifying.

“Mmmrph…. love…?” You heard him mumble, his eyes fluttering open after a few moments. You turned your body to face his, a warm smile painted on your face.

“Good morning, handsome.” You whispered in response, caressing his face with one hand and giving him a sweet peck on the tip of his nose. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.” He smiled, the sight of which made your heart swell with joy. In the time you knew him, you saw him go through his fair share of struggles, so any time he showed happiness, it made you happy as well.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of you shortly after awakening. You used that silence to study how effortlessly exquisite he looked laying beside you. The way the sun seemed to emphasize how beautiful he truly was, inside and out. Goosebumps trailed across your skin as he ran his fingers along the small of your back, taking in your own beauty.

“We have the entire day to ourselves, so what do you want to do?” You broke the silence to ask him. You leaned in closer to the prince, the tip of your finger trailing down his arm as you gave a flirtatious smirk. “If you’d like, we could pick up where we left off last night. We are both still naked, after all.”

“That would be nice… later on.” Alfonse softly replied. “For now, all I want is for us to relax in each other’s arms.”

“As you wish,my prince.” You warmly smiled, leaning your head on his shoulder and wrapping your arms around his torso.

The prince pulled you closer into his embrace, tenderly pressing his lips to your forehead. You let out a content sigh, resting a hand on his chest as you nuzzled your face against the crook of his neck. There was something so intimate about having your skin against his in a non-sexual manner, and it was truly amazing to feel so close to him. That comfortable silence returned, the only sound you could hear being Alfonse’s heartbeat as well as your own, and you couldn’t think of a better way to greet the morning of such a special day for him.

“I love you… and I’m ever so grateful to share this day with you.” Alfonse whispered, stroking your shoulder with his thumb.

“Of course.” You warmly replied, looking up at him. “I love you too, birthday boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTH ALFIE I LOVE YOU WITH ALL I HAVE


End file.
